


Satisfy Me

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "That's a good look for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfy Me

 

 

 

“Well, I liked it.”

 

The ridiculous snort Ellen heard in retort was so disbelieving that it made her chuckle in kind.

 

Their plane had been delayed for hours now. But they’d been there long after they’d finally been informed it would be until at least morning before they could get a plane in the air. Maine weather in wintertime was overrated, really. The hotel bar had begun to feel homey, they’d been there so long, but what else was there to do in Maine except drink?

 

Patty and Ellen had just ordered their fourth round of bourbons, when Patty had caught her reflection in the mirrored wall across the bar and self-consciously smoothed out her hair. She’d made some comment about her shorter do a couple of years back, or as she called it, her Hilary Clinton phase.

 

“You didn’t like it,” Patty said, sitting up and rolling her shoulders back, craning her neck a little.

 

“I did!” Ellen insisted, allowing her gaze to drop down the front of Patty’s unbuttoned sweater, just an extra sliver of skin revealed as the blonde shifted in her seat. “I thought you looked very nice. Very authoritative.”

 

Patty shook her head dismissively and lifted her glass to her lips, pausing a moment as she pondered something. “You can get away with short hair when you’re young. Once you hit your fifties, the lesbian rumors start flying.”

 

Ellen choked on her bourbon, the amber liquid trickling out her nose, and tickling the back of her throat. She reached over the bar and grabbed a handful of paper napkins to wipe herself clean while Patty chuckled beside her, calmly sipping her own drink, and feeling pleased with herself for making the younger woman laugh.

 

They’d been getting along lately, one of those flukes in their relationship that once in a blue moon took place, one of those pleasant intervals in the otherwise rocky execution of their strange affiliation.

 

“Lesbian rumors aside, I did like it,” Ellen said. “I thought it was sexy. It was a good look for you.” She blushed at her own remark, covering up the unexpected retort that seemed to roll out of her mouth without her permission, by holding the napkin to her mouth for longer than necessary. She didn’t mean to say ‘sexy’. She didn’t know what she meant to say, but it definitely wasn’t ‘sexy’ for Christ’s sake. “This works for you, too, though.” She didn’t know where it was coming from, this open, blatant appreciation of Patty’s aesthetic talents, but somehow, being drunk made it acceptable.

 

Patty didn’t seem to notice Ellen’s sudden audaciousness, or if she had, she didn’t mind it much. She appeared to thrive under it. She hid a yawn behind her hand and groaned a little before the exhaustion of being awake for nearly twenty hours weighed down on her again and she arched her back, stretching her spine until it gave into a satisfying crack. “Oh, god, my back is so stiff. These damn stools don’t make it any better.”

 

“Where does it hurt?” Ellen reached out and pressed her hand to the base of Patty’s neck, where she was warm. “Here?” Her palm slid slowly down Patty’s spine, to rest just below the waist of her brown pencil skirt, where she was warmer. “Or here?” She met Patty’s eyes, a darkened expression staring back at her, acknowledging Ellen’s wordless suggestion, and mirroring the younger woman’s intentions all too clearly.

 

“There.” Patty replied, low and throaty, and definitely on the better side of drunk.

 

Ellen pressed her fingertips tighter against Patty, kneading her lower back firmly. Patty released a quiet breath and she seemed to fight the way her eyes nearly fluttered shut.

 

“It’s just tension. We should get you to bed.”

 

There was a moment there, there was always a moment when they were in this place, where Patty stared back as if she was going to say no this time, as if Ellen was suggesting something incredulous, as if she was challenging her to back down, or fight harder.

 

Ellen’s index finger slipped just underneath Patty’s sweater and she raked her nail along the smooth skin of her back. She could feel the older woman’s skin rise in a coat of goose bumps and with it, Ellen got a new burst of confidence. “Don’t you think?”

 

Patty averted her gaze in favor of the mirrored wall again, where she could see Ellen’s eyes selfishly ogle her. The blonde did a double take before finally setting her glass down to face Ellen, Ellen, who would not look anywhere but Patty’s mouth.

 

“Ellen?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re staring.”

 

Slowly, Ellen’s eyes traveled northward. The tip of her tongue very briefly made an appearance, to swiftly lick her upper lip before her smile turned up into a wicked smirk, and her head shifted as she shrugged. “Yeah. I am.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

They hit the wall, Patty’s back first, their lips bruised at the clumsy crash of their bodies as they stumbled blindly into Ellen’s hotel room, knocking a nearby lamp over. Somewhere in the near distance, the door swung shut as purses fell bluntly to the floor and their kiss broke by a mere distance as they pulled shirts from waistbands and tugged skirts to an accessible length. Patty dragged her nails down Ellen’s back as the younger woman confidently palmed the blonde’s breast through the soft material of her sweater, squeezing greedily, drawing out a leisurely moan from Patty.

 

Their teeth clashed briefly in the heat of the moment and they chuckled against one another before Ellen’s free hand found the back of Patty’s neck, then the back of her head, where she fisted a handful of blonde hair and kisses her so deeply that she actually felt Patty shiver.

 

As Ellen busied herself with finding the zipper to Patty’s skirt, Patty kissed her way from Ellen’s ear, down the side of her neck, and along the younger woman’s jawline, stopping to nip at the underside of her chin. “You need some help there?”

 

Ellen felt Patty’s breathy chuckle against her skin and she rolled her eyes as she paused her fumbling around Patty’s waistline to pull back and stare directly into her eyes, offering the best glare she could muster in her state. “Hush, please.”

 

Patty laughed, offered a smug expression of her own and stood comfortably against the wall as she watched Ellen continue to roam her waist for the zipper.

 

“It is dark in here.” Ellen said, continuing a few seconds longer before finally giving up on the whole thing and pulling at the skirt instead. “Fuck it,” Until it was hunched up at her waist.

 

“Crazy thing about flying during a snowstorm,” Patty managed as she raked her nails across the brunette’s lower back. “So unpredictable.”

 

Ellen smirked against the taut skin of Patty’s clavicle and gave a little hum before she sucked on the tender spot and then nibbled lightly.

 

The blonde shivered and sighed. It was like a starting gun to the occasional bender they tended to clumsily fall into so often lately. Clothes went flying, feet tripping over feet until they fell into the strange hotel bed. It wasn’t all that soft, and it was no longer clear to either woman whose room they were in.

 

Patty’s hand fell into the familiar path southward of Ellen’s abdomen, hovering over her, short locks of blonde hair haphazardly fallen over her face, flying up with every puff of air she exhaled. She smiled down upon Ellen; the younger woman attempted an earnest smile through a toe-curling wave of pleasure that lifted her back off the mattress in a deep arc. She clung to the older woman, one encouraging hand on her forearm and the other cradling the back of her head, pulling her forward until they were mouth to mouth again, tongues expertly meeting in a way that was more intimate with their past between them.

 

Their eyes met at the very moment Ellen’s release finally overtook her, drawing a whimper as her body writhed pleasurably. Their lips were mere centimeters apart and they grazed with every purposeful stroke of Patty’s digits, every squeeze and gentle slapping of skin against skin.

 

They never allowed themselves the calm that came after release, there was no rest, because rest meant thinking and thinking never did either woman any good in each other’s company. She’d just regained full use of her limbs when Ellen flipped them both over and ordered Patty to get on her hands and knees.

 

She kissed the small of Patty’s back and licked the length of her spine before she fucked her from behind, letting every throaty moan seep into her ears, pumping a new wave of desire throughout her body. She relished in the way Patty felt, slick and tight around her fingers, milking them in rapid succession as her orgasm approached and Ellen coaxed it as long as she could.

 

Patty came with her face buried in a pillow and Ellen’s fingers buried inside her, where they remained until the pulsating had stopped.

 

“Come on.” Ellen whispered giving Patty a gentle pat on her hip as an indication of her desire to be face to face.

 

They could kiss this way, lazily rubbing against each other, their breasts pressed together. It was messy, a little bit sweaty, but it was settling. It was gratifying.

 

They could remain close in the end like this and blame it on exhaustion. They could smile and brush hair out of the way and tentatively brush their lips together and not say a word. They could be sweet without admitting it. And while in the morning, they’d be clumsy and awkward around each other, now, this way, there was no real past and whatever of it remained they could ignore.


End file.
